Just Between You and Me
by ScarlettSunshine
Summary: Hermione is writing to Draco Malfoy. Thing is she doesn't know it and neither does he. But Dumbledore told him he had to write and Dumbledore told Hermione this boy needed a friend. So...Dear Mya, Dumbledore says it's either write to you or counselling.
1. Chapter 1

_**I've been forced to write to you. It was either this or face to face counselling with one of the professors. Guess what I chose? **_

_You didn't leave a name to reply to. Oh well, I suppose you forgot. I guess you chose writing to me then. So why'd you have to write to me then?_

_Sincerely,_

_Your friend_

_**Your friend? Did you choose that name or was it unfortunately bestowed upon you? By the way you're bloody brilliant for figuring that out, that I chose writing to you. How long did it take you? **_

_**I'm not telling you why I have to write to you. Because I'm not. Dumbledore said I had to send you letters. Personally I think this whole thing is a load of rubbish. So I'll sent you a letter and now this one. There, two letters. I did what I was told.**_

_**I don't need your friendship**_

_I don't need your friendship,_

_I think you do. Also I talked to Dumbledore. He says that you are right, you don't have to write to me anymore if don't want to. But he did ask me to continue writing to you. So I will. _

_Just a reminder that this is all confidential, I won't tell anyone if you reply to me or not. And I don't know who you are so there's no worries about me spilling anything to anyone else._

_Sincerely,_

_Your friend_

_**You're still writing. Fine. It's your time you're wasting.**_

_I don't think I'm wasting my time at all. In fact I think this is good. For the both of us. I get at least twenty to fifty letters a week from people all through Hogwarts. And I reply to each and every one of them. But your letters are the most interesting to me. I'm not sure why, but even when you don't reply, your silence is just as intriguing as your responses._

_I'll tell you a little bit about myself now. _

_I was asked to do this job a few months ago and agreed a little hesitantly. I usually don't tell the students who write to me anything about myself that doesn't relate to their questions. But even Dumbledore said you're a special case._

_I'm a student. Just like you. _

_I love reading. _

_I don't have too many friends. Just a few really close friends that are like family to me._

_I hope you'll respond to this,_

_Your friend_

_**Okay, let's try and get this through your thick head. You are **__**not**__** my friend. Now stop sending me freaking letters.**_

_You want to give me your name yet? I still have nothing to call you. And fine,you don't have to call me your friend. Call me...Mya._

_

* * *

_

Hermione sat in her room, her personal room since she was head girl, sorting through the letters she had received that day.

Nothing from him.

Dumbledore hadn't told her much. All he had said was that he was male, around her age, and that he needed a friend. She believed all of that. What he hadn't said though was that he didn't _want_ a friend.

When Hermione had agreed to this job she hadn't known she'd be hit with something like this. Giving advice to the students of Hogwarts was one thing, but this was a complete other.

Normally she got letters saying that someone was worried about failing an exam, dealing with a crush, or even being bullied occasionally. Those were easy, she could give tips on studying, and simple defence spells, even guys sometimes. And nobody, not even her friends, knew it was her who everybody in school had was writing to.

And that was the way she liked it.

Now she was the anonymous..._friend_-somewhat- to one of her very own peers.

They sounded very...troubled. Dumbledore said she it was optional she didn't have to write if she didn't want. If she thought she couldn't handle it she could easily drop out on his next reply. _If_ he replied, that is.

The thing was she _wasn't_ sure if she could handle this. But what she did know was that she didn't want to stop writing. She liked writing to him. He needed a friend, whether he knew or not was irrelevant in her mind, but she knew; he needed her.

**A/N: I don't know just an idea that hit me. Depending on the response I get to it I may continue writing and updating or I may just leave it for awhile since I have other stories going. I just had to write this. I want it to be an actualy story not just a one-shot but I'll have to see how it goes.**

**R&R**

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**

**P.S I need a name fro Draco. Other than Draco lemme know if you have any ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again._

_I haven't gotten any letters from you in awhile. I never got a response for my last letter. You still haven't told me what to call you. I'm not really sure what I should write now seeing as you have yet to tell me anything ._

_I have to wonder why you won't reply to my letters. I think you're afraid. Now before you take that the wrong way let me explain. See, you wrote because you were told to and I replied. But I didn't reply because I was told you, yes I suppose it's my responsibility but the main reason I replied was because your letters were intriguing. Now, I think you're afraid to write back to my letters because you're afraid of opening up. You close yourself in so you feel alone when really, you're not alone, you're just refusing to acknowledge the people around you._

_Obviously you're troubled. Or else why would Professor Dumbledore have you write to me anyway? I want you to open up. Just a little. And maybe you'll find the courage to respond to this._

_Sincerely,_

_Mya_

_**Afraid? I'm not afraid of your bloody letters. I'm pissed.**_

_**Stop sending them. You're a Gryffindor aren't you? Going on about courage and facing fears? Just shut up.**_

_Dear you,_

_I think it's a little rude to be telling a person you barely know to shut up don't you? _

_And again, would it kill you to tell me your name? Not even your name, just A name. That's all I'm asking. _

_I don't see what you have against my letters. I mean really what's there to be pissed about?_

_You don't know I'm in Gryffindor, I could be in any house. It's not only the Gryffindors that have courage. _

_At least you sent me a response this time, even though it was short and clipped you wrote back nonetheless. _

_Please write again,_

_Mya_

_P.S Oh, and answer me this: if you're not afraid then what are you?_

_**Mya,**_

_**I'm not afraid, I just don't think I should have to write to you. **_

_**Honestly Dumbledore made it seem like I was some headcase, didn't he?**_

_**Here's your freaking name,**_

_**Scorpius**_

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Now was that so hard? No, Dumbledore didn't say you were insane or anything. He didn't say much of anything actually. _

_Sincerely Mya_

_**Mya,**_

_**Look, what the hell are you doing still sending me letters? You said earlier I was afraid of responding to them, you should be afraid that I AM responding to them. Merlin, stop writing to me. I don't want your help.**_

_**Scorpius**_

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Fine. I'm not offering you my help. I'm offering you my friendship. Now, before you go and get all afraid again, let me just say I don't think we're friends. I'm not that delusional, trust me. But I'd like it if you'd stop trying to scare me away with your letters. You should know by now that I'm not going to stop writing. So please, make this easier and just write back properly._

_Sincerely,_

_Mya_

_**Mya,**_

_**I think you are delusional. **_

_**What else are you?**_

_**Scorpius**_

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I think we're getting somewhere now. I didn't want to point this out before but I think you're opening up. You probably didn't even notice. I did. You didn't have to respond to the letter before the last that I sent you. There wasn't anything for you to reply to. But you did._

_Anyhow, I already told you I like to read. That's probably one of the more obvious things about me. I'm fairly intelligent, I like to observe, I notice the little things. I don't know what else I should tell you. _

_Here's some questions for you to answer for me._

_One: What's your favourite thing to do?_

_Two: What's one thing most people don't know about you? And don't worry, I don't know yo,u not like I can tell anyone._

_Three: Describe your best friend._

_Sincerely,_

_Mya_

_**Mya,**_

_**I don't think I want to tell you that stuff. And I responded to that letter because I wanted to see if you'd actually listen and stop sending letters. You didn't. Bloody stubborn, THAT'S one of your obvious traits.**_

_**Fine.**_

_**My favourite thing to do is flying. Also I enjoy a good conversation. I feel like I'm surrounded by idiots. Really, how can you screw up a simple sleeping draught? Anyhow, it's nice when I can talk to someone you doesn't end a sentence by drooling and shrugging. **_

_**One thing people don't know about me is that I'm into music. I'm a genius with the piano and I'm fairly good at the guitar. **_

_**I don't really have a best friend. I wouldn't call any of the people I'm around friends really. More just contacts or acquaintances. I don't care for them, they don't care for me. I'm better on my own.**_

_**Scorpius**_

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I don't fly. At all. But I do like a good conversation. I don't see how anyone messes up a sleeping draught as well and I don't think I ever will understand._

_You're not very modest. 'a genius with the piano'? _

_That's kind of sad. You don't have a best friend? You're better on your own? I don't think that's possible. I can't imagine not having my friends. _

_I know I told you I don't think we're friends, and I still don't. But now I just don't think we're friends YET. Because I've decided we will be. Scorpius, everyone needs a friend. I'm going to be yours._

_Don't even bother trying to scare me out of this idea. I don't care if you tell me to 'leave you the hell alone' again, I'm not going to._

_Sincerely,_

_Mya_

_**Mya,**_

_**I don't recall ever sending those exact words to you. To leave me the hell alone. Although there's still a chance I did. **_

_**I don't want to be your friend, but I think we've established the fact that you're annoyingly persistent. So I guess there's no use telling you to bugger off again.**_

_**I'm surprised you haven't persisted with asking why Dumbledore made me write to you in the first place. **_

_**Scorpius**_

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I haven't asked because I know you won't tell me. I've gotten this far, I'm not going to scare you away again._

_Sincerely,_

_Mya_

_**Mya,**_

_**I thought we covered this. I wasn't bloody scared. I was pissed.**_

_**Scorpius**_

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I'm tired right now, but I wanted to reply to your letter anyway. So I'll make this short. And fine, whatever you say, you weren't afraid, you were angry._

_You're funny,_

_Mya_

_**Mya,**_

_**Wasn't trying to be funny. I never try to be funny. And what do you have against the word pissed?**_

_**Scorpius**_

_**

* * *

Draco sat in his dormitory with his guitar beside him. He didn't really want to play it. He just wanted something to do.**_

He had gotten back from patrols already. Being head boy he was expected to do nearly double the rounds the prefects did meaning he was out later at night. Hermione Granger, the head girl, had gotten the earlier schedule since she paired up with Weasel...Weasley. He had to be careful about that. He no longer said Mudblood either. After the war everything changed. He had switched sides in the war and had fought for the light side, for Potter and the rest of them. He forgot everything he had been taught growing up and realized he needed to fight for what _he_ believed in; not his sadistic father (who had been locked up in Azkaban) or his insane mother.

Draco sighed out of boredom. It was nearly two in the morning and he had no idea what to do with himself. He rarely slept more than three hours a night and so he wasn't tired at all. He never could sleep anyways, he stayed up and did whatever he pleased until it was near dawn.

He opened his desk drawer and pulled out the letters. All the letters Mya had sent him. Sometimes he'd read a few of them before he went to sleep. He found some sort of comfort within them that was unexplainable. Just reading them made him feel more calm and serene. That and his music were the only things that helped him fall asleep. And even then it was a bit of a longshot.

He went to the middle of the pile and picked a few to read and set the other two parts of the pile aside without messing up the order. Since he was already in his pyjamas (or at least his pyjama pants. He preferred to go shirtless) he took the letters to his bed and fixed his pillows so he could sit up and read.

Draco smiled at himself as he read Mya's letters and when he finished reading the few he had pulled out he set them on his bedside table and slid down into his green silk sheets.

He quickly drifted off only to awake a couple hours later as the sun peeked through his curtains and the light spilled into his room. He rolled himself out of bed and got ready. Time to face a new day.

**A/N: Wow. I just figured out I could insert a horizontal line. I'm such an idiot sometimes.**

**Okay so just a few things I should cover before we move on.**

**First off Dumbledore's alive in this. I could let him go. I want him to be in this because I don't think he should have died in the first place.**

**Secondly, I know Scorpius is Draco's son's name but it was either Scorpius or Perseus and Perseus would be like Percy and I don't like Percy. Also an anonymous reviewer had sent me the idea right after my friend suggested it (sorta) so thank you to that person.**

**Thirdly, I don't know where this story is going really so if you have any suggestions feel free to send them to me. That'd be much appreciated.**

**One more thing, Hermione doesn't know who Scorpius is. I think she may find out before the end of the story but I haven't exactly decided yet. Still waiting to see what people think of this whole idea in general.**

**So please review!**

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow I'm an idiot. I'm also sorry. THIS is chapter three. not the first chapter all over again. sorry. thanks.**

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I don't have anything against the word pissed. Not really anyway. _

_So I don't know what I could write to you about now. I guess I'll just tell you about my day._

_Well most of the day I was sitting in classes, bored. Everything's review now, I feel like everything I'm learning is déjà vu from what I've already learned. So as soon as I finished showing the teachers that I knew how to do the spells I was allowed to go through today's letters and write out my replies to most of them._

_I'm not supposed to tell you what any of them say but some of them truly are funny. Half the time I'm not sure if students' questions are serious or if they're just kidding around. I reply to them seriously anyways though._

_After dinner I sent all the replies out and then went back to my common room to look over my homework._

_I'm hoping you'll reply to this soon. It will give me something to do._

_Sincerely,_

_Mya_

_**Mya,**_

_**What makes you think I **__**wanted**__** to hear about your day?**_

_**No offence but you sound like a know it all. **_

_**Well there's your reply,**_

_**Scorpius **_

_**Mya,**_

_**I haven't heard from you in awhile. Almost three days now, I have to wonder what happened to you.**_

_**Scorpius**_

_**Mya,**_

_**You still haven't replied. You know it's a little annoying now, you made me write to you and now you're not writing back.**_

_**Scorpius**_

_Scorpius,_

_I didn't make you write to me. Another thing, just because you say 'no offence' doesn't mean I won't take it offensively._

_Mya_

_**Dear Mya,**_

_**You're pissed aren't you? Is it really because I called you a know it all though? Never known somebody to get so upset over something like that. **_

_**Scorpius**_

_Scorpius,_

_You could just say you're sorry._

_Mya_

_P.S I don't have anything against the word pissed. But apparently you have an attachment to it._

_**Dear Mya,**_

_**You haven't sent me a letter in a week and now you almost have me feeling bad. People like me DON'T feel bad. About anything. **_

_**So guess what? I'm sorry.**_

_**Scorpius**_

_Dear Scorpius,_

_People like you? What's that mean? And everybody feels bad at some point, otherwise you could be called heartless (no offence ;)._

_I still want to get to know you better so would you mind answering a few more questions?_

_One: do you have any siblings?_

_Two: what's your favourite place in the whole world?_

_Three: what's one thing you'd change about yourself?_

_Sincerely,_

_Mya_

_**Dear Mya,**_

_**I hate answering your questions.**_

_**I don't have any siblings, my parents had me and I was enough.**_

_**My favourite place is this muggle cafe in a village not too far from my house.**_

_**I'd change my past.**_

_**Scorpius**_

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Your past? I'd ask what happened but I'm pretty sure you don't want me to know. And that's fine._

_You favourite place is a muggle cafe? Well that's interesting. And the fact that you don't have any siblings too. I guess I had you wrong._

_Sincerely,_

_Mya_

_**Dear Mya,**_

_**You had me wrong? What the hell does that mean?**_

_**No, I'm not going to tell you about why I'd change my past so I guess you got that part right.**_

_**Do me a favour and stop sending me questions. Or at least you could answer some for me.**_

_**One: What year are you in?**_

_**Two: What's your favourite place in the world?**_

_**Three: What your favourite thing about yourself?**_

_**Scorpius**_

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Touché. _

_I'm in my seventh year. _

_My favourite place is Hogwarts. I'm a muggle-born and Hogwarts is where I feel I best belong._

_I'm not trying to be vain but my favourite thing about myself is my intelligence. I work hard to achieve success._

_So tell me more about this muggle cafe you like._

_Sincerely,_

_Mya_

Draco strode into the head's common room and looked around.

He spotted the curly haired brunette sitting on the common room couch.

"Evening Granger," he nodded at her and she looked up at him.

"Evening Malfoy," she said back.

Then he went straight up to his room and she went back to her book.

And that was it.

Since Hermione had become head girl she hadn't had a conversation any longer than three minutes with him. They used to be enemies, until the war when he switched sides and he fought alongside them. Now they were just civil to each other. Or at least Hermione was civil towards him.

Ron and Harry still had something against him; they refused to forget everything that had happened. True, Hermione probably would remember forever as well. All the times he called her mudblood or bumped into them on purpose to turn around and sneer 'Golden bloody trio'. But everyone had been talking about how the war changed people and Hermione liked to believe it really did. So she was giving everyone a second chance, no judgements, innocent until proven guilty (again).

She tried to be at least civil to Malfoy. During heads meetings there was no yelling, no shouting, no hexing, and no name-calling. He was being...decent.

Hermione closed her book while still marking her page with her finger and she glanced at the grandfather clock across the room from her.

It was getting fairly late so she decided she should probably head to bed now. She packed up her things and went up her staircase to her room. She put her bag beside her white vanity, right where she normally put it. She slipped off her black flats and put them behind her door (right where they belonged) and pulled on her gray spa slippers as she shrugged off her robe.

After she had changed into her pyjamas quickly she went to her side table and opened the drawer to pull out the last letter she had received from..._him_.

Hermione looked around her room, it really was beautiful. After Dumbledore had told her she could do whatever she wanted with the blank white room she knew exactly what she wanted. Lavender walls with a huge white flower overlapping a deep violet flower painted on the wall with the window. Pale periwinkle and lavender bedding decorated her bed with patterned throw pillows. She had a white vanity with an oval mirror and a white dresser. And her closet, it was huge. It had a white door with a lavender flower painted on it and it opened and the closets racks came out towards her as soon as she stepped back and far enough for it open out. It was like one of those bedrooms you saw in a catalogue.

Hermione folded down her comforter and unfolded the letter and read it over as she climbed into bed. She reached over the side of her bed to open her bedside drawer to pull out her new stationary set that she had gotten from Harry last Christmas. She had been waiting for a reason to use it. She hated ruining the perfect blank pages with the ink spilling off her quill.

But now she had a reason, she was writing to _him_.

Scorpius was so different. It was the way he refused to open up but did anyway, the fact he wrote to her even when there was no longer reason to, the fact that it seemed he was the only one who knew himself for what he truly was. It was the way he conveyed this in words in a few simple letters. Something was just so different about him.

Hermione pulled out her quill and dipped it in the ink. Making sure it wouldn't drip onto the page before she was ready to write she paused above the inkwell to consider what she was writing.

_Screw it. Whatever goes through your head Hermione._ She carried the quill from the inkwell to the top of the parchment.

_Dear Scorpius..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dear Mya,**_

_**The muggle cafe...well I'm not sure what to tell you. It's probably the most comfortable place I know.**_

_**I came across it a couple years ago and I hid inside of it. Don't ask me from what.**_

_**Anyhow after it was safe to come out I decided to stick around. I got a cup of coffee that tasted like crap and ordered a piece of apple pie.**_

_**The apple pie was delicious and I would give almost anything to have a slice of that pie every day.**_

_**Scorpius**_

_Dear Scorpius,_

_If you had the pie every day it wouldn't be so special anymore would it? I wasn't going to ask what you were hiding from. It's none of my business. _

_My favourite desert is strawberry mousse cake. My father makes the best strawberry mousse cake in the whole world and if I ever learn how to bake (or make anything edible) I'm going to get the recipe from him._

_My father loves to bake. I suppose it seems odd that my father bakes while my mother can't even put water to boil without something going wrong. But if it wasn't for my father's culinary skills my mum and I would either be broke from eating out so much or dead from poisoning ourselves with our own creations._

_Alright, I'll admit that I do ask you a lot of questions. It just seems easier than trying to slowly manipulate you into telling me about yourself._

_Sincerely,_

_Mya_

_**Dear Mya,**_

_**Manipulate me? I hate that word. Manipulate. Control somebody. It's just not right. They give everyone their own rights for a reason. It's wrong to try and take that away from somebody.**_

_**You know what? I'm sending you my own list of questions. You better answer every single one of them.**_

_**One: Are you a morning person or night?**_

_**Two: Worst thing you've ever done?**_

_**Three: Do you like to shop?**_

_**Four: One thing you'd save in a fire? (Assuming everything living is out)**_

_**Five: What's your favourite quote?**_

_**Six: What's your favourite flower?**_

_**Seven: How do you come up with all your questions?**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Scorpius**_

_Dear Scorpius,_

_One: Morning person. I love waking up. _

_Two: The worst thing I've ever done was... well I'm not exactly sure. I took part in the war; everybody did terrible things in the war. It was whether or not you were doing them for the right reasons that counted. _

_Three: No. I don't like shopping. At all. Well unless it's for books, then it's alright. I don't know how some girls can spend hours in a store looking for robes or something. It's extremely boring. I'd rather swim in the black lake._

_Four: One thing to save in a fire? I'd save my books. But if there really was a fire I wouldn't be worrying about what to save I'd have my wand out and be putting out the fire._

_Five: My favourite quote is by Maria Robinson: Nobody can go back and start a new beginning but anyone can start today and make a new ending. I love that quote. It's never too late everyone can change and anything can be changed._

_Six: Favourite flower? I don't understand why you'd want to know but my favourite flowers are gardenias and stephanotises. They're beautiful._

_Seven: I'm not sure. They just come to me I suppose._

_Well there. I answered your questions, I hope you're happy._

_Sincerely,_

_Mya_

_**Dear Mya,**_

_**Well alright then. So you're a morning person. Ugh. I can't stand those people. How can anyone be in a good mood by waking up before ten o'clock? It's unnatural. We have nearly nothing in common.**_

_**You really love books. Is that all you ever talk about? Books? I mean in the real world. Not here. Here you just talk a lot.**_

_**I have to admit I'm kind of glad you don't like shopping. You know, you're not like the other girls I know. All they care about is clothes and all that crap. Oh and their favourite flower? Roses. Very predictable and generic answer. You on the other hand...gardenias and stephanotises. That's different.**_

_**The quote you sent was crap though. Sometimes it is too late and things are unchangeable. I don't believe the shit about how everyone can change and be better. And some things? They never change.**_

_**Scorpius**_

_Dear Scorpius,_

_You have got to be joking, right? I mean you truly believe in THAT load of poo? Honestly, I thought you'd get it. _

_Scorpius everyone can change, but the only person who can change you is you. And everything changes, some things just take longer than others and some change in the blink of an eye._

_Sincerely,_

_Mya_

_**Dear Mya,**_

_**What if I said you've been doing your job really well? What if I said, hypothetically of course, that you've changed me? **_

_**Hypothetically,**_

_**Scorpius**_

_**

* * *

**_

Draco went into his dormitory and looked at the window, and there it was, a piece of light purple parchment sitting on the floor beneath the window sill. A letter. From her.

Draco went over and picked it up, it was still early and he had just come up from the common room to grab his bag before he went to breakfast.

He tucked the letter away into his bag to read later. Goodness knows he'd need something to do in class. Or at least something that was worth his time.

Draco went down to the great hall and took his regular seat at the Slytherin table; right between Crabbe and Goyle, and with Blaise and Pansy across from him.

"Hey, man," Blaise greeted.

"'Morning Draco," Goyle said with the food nearly dripping out of his mouth.

Draco sighed, "That's disgusting Goyle."

"Sorry."

"So, Draco," Pansy tried to look up at him from under her eyelashes but it looked more like she was half awake. He knew this as her idea of flirting and decided to get out of there before she had the chance.

"You know what? I forgot, I have to ask Snape about the potions essay. I should go now," he grabbed his bag and left before Pansy or any of the others followed him out and/or called him back.

He went to the potions classroom and sat down in the back. Snape looked up at him from the front but didn't say anything, just went back to his work.

Draco pulled the purple parchment from his bag and unfolded it. The inside was a soft white with writing written in black ink on it.

_Dear Scorpius_...

He began to read. So yeah, he had chosen the name Scorpius. Why? He didn't know. It was connected to his own name, Draco also being a constellation like Scorpius. When he chose the name he had been a little..._concerned_ that whoever she was would be able to figure it out. She sounded smart enough. But he had gone with it anyway.

Maybe, just maybe, he wanted her to figure it out.

**A/N: It's been awhile. Okay a long while. And this chapter is really short. But thanks for reading it and please review.**

**-Scarlett**


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I'd say I'm glad but I think you're wrong. I may have made you want to change you. But you changed yourself._

_What if I told you, hypothetically, that I think we're friends now?_

_Don't get scared, I said hypothetically didn't I?_

_Sincerely,_

_Mya_

_**Dear Mya,**_

_**I'd say you're the first real friend I've ever had.**_

_**Why the hell would I be scared? We went over this. I'm not scared, and I'd hardly say you're frightening. At first you were just creepily friendly.**_

_**Anyway, how are you? Did anything interesting happen today?**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Scorpius**_

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Well I guess technically now it's yesterday but nothing overly interesting. We've got a potions assignment from Slughorn. We're supposed to be brewing Amortentia. We won't be using it of course but Slughorn's got us in partners to make it. I suppose my partner isn't so terrible. They at least know how to brew a potion properly, I just...oh never mind._

_So what does Amortentia smell like to you?_

_Sincerely,_

_Mya_

_**Dear Mya,**_

_**We worked on the Amortentia today in class. Slughorn opened a cauldron filled with the completed potion and you should have seen how everyone swarmed it.**_

_**To me it smelt like the apple pie from the muggle cafe, pine trees mixed with the quidditch pitch, and something like vanilla.**_

_**I suppose the quidditch pitch doesn't smell all that great but it is appealing, at least to me it is.**_

_**And I guess the pine scent is mostly because of the scent while I'm flying. **_

_**What does it smell like to you?**_

_**Well, hear from you later.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Scorpius**_

_Dear Scorpius,_

_To me, Amortentia smells like old books, new parchment and freshly mowed grass._

_Now before you say anything, old books and new parchment isn't a contradiction at all. And if you don't believe me go to the library and find Hogwarts a History. It's a tattered old copy with crinkle-edged pages and a slightly creased cover. Take it off the shelf and open it up. Then I want you to hold all the pages in the middle of the book and in one fluid motion flip through all the pages. That, my dear friend, is the smell of old books. Now go through your bag. You have parchment in there somewhere. New pristine, untouched parchment, that's a whole other smell._

_And freshly mowed grass is entirely different but I'm sure you know what that's like._

_You seem to like flying quite a bit then. Like how I love books. So tell me, why?_

_Sincerely,_

_Mya_

_**Dear Mya,**_

_**Are you bloody insane? Why? The better question is why not? How can someone not like flying?**_

_**Anyhow before I get into that let me just say that I did exactly as you told me to. Madame Pince thought I was bloody insane but I did it anyway. And fine, old books and new parchment cannot be compared. **_

_**Now back to flying. Again, how can someone NOT like flying? It's amazing. I guess the biggest reason why I like it is because of the freedom. The sky stretches as far as I need it to, no question about it. I could fly for hours on end and still not have to go back to where I started from. I could fly high enough that no one would be able to see me. I don't even care where I go most of the time when I'm on a broom I'm just going. **_

_**No destination; just the determination to get as far away as possible from all of my troubles as possible. No one can stop me. **_

_**This is going to sound incredibly stupid- I suppose that's why you're the only person I'd ever tell- but, when I'm flying I leave all my troubles in the wind. When I land and get off that broom I'm weightless. No matter what problems I had when I took off I leave with the wind. It just rushes them out of me and carries them away. So maybe I have to go back to reality and deal with everything later, but those few moments I have with NOTHING in the world weighing me down? It's what helps me face the reality later. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Scorpius**_

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I know you're a guy and you probably don't want to hear this but that was beautiful. The emotion you put in that letter I mean. _

_Are you going to tell me why you think you were writing to me in the first place yet? I've been waiting patiently for awhile now. Are you ready yet?_

_Sincerely,_

_Mya_

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Okay so I gave you time to...sort out your thoughts I suppose. But it's nearly a month. I miss your letters. I wish you'd write to me to me again. Even if you revert and just tell me to leave you alone again. _

_I'm sorry if it's what I asked._

_Please, just please send me something though. _

_Sincerely,_

_Mya_

_Dear Scorpius,_

_You really have me worried now. You're still getting my letters aren't you? Dumbledore said the owl would definitely make sure_

_Forget it, I'm being ridiculous. You're getting my letters; you just don't want to reply to them. _

_I'm sorry. Really, I'm really and truly sorry. _

_Love,_

_Mya_

_

* * *

_

Draco threw down the last letter he had received from Mya. She was sorry? Sorry? She didn't even know what the hell she was sorry for but she was apologizing?

Yeah Draco stopped writing to her. But he had good reason to. The whole time she was writing to him, the _whole_ _freaking_ time, it wasn't because she cared. It was because she was supposed to, because it was her job. She wrote to him because she was told to, she needed to find out why he was writing.

Draco would never admit, to anyone, not even her, that he was hurt. _She_ hurt him.

He glared at the purple parchment that now lay face down on the floor and grabbed his broom.

He needed to fly. He ran down the steps to the head's common room and headed straight towards the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?"

He froze and turned to see Hermione Granger looking up at him from over the top of her book. "Flying," he answered simply.

"Is everything alright? You sound a little...I don't know but you've seemed a little off these past few weeks," Granger watched him curiously and he put on a look of indifference.

"I'm fine."

"Okay, well, um, we have patrols in an hour or so," she reminded. His face seemed to drop and Hermione noticed this. "You know what? Skip patrols. I'll do them myself tonight. Just...you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Draco assured. "But you don't have to do the pat-"

"I want to."

"Thanks Granger."

"It's alright to call me Hermione."

**A/N: Please review it would mean so much to me. Thanks for reading.**

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Where are you? _

_I haven't heard from you in forever. _

_Look, you don't have to tell me anything. Really. Just write back this time? I miss you..way too much._

_Love,_

_Mya_

_Dear Scorpius,_

_You still haven't written me back. _

_Just...is it even fair? You haven't told me why, why you're not writing I mean. How am I supposed to fix it? Or even apologize?_

_Love,_

_Mya_

_**Dear Mya,**_

_**Why don't you ask Dumbledore what's going on with me? **_

_**Stop writing. **_

_**-Scorpius**_

It had been nearly a month since Hermione had received the letter from Draco telling her not to write anymore. She hadn't stopped writing letters to him; she had just stopped sending them.

Her friends certainly noticed a change from her. Harry and Ron had both become concerned about her. And Ron wouldn't stop with the questions.

"Hermione, can phoo dus chellus dwat fah maddah eh?"

"Ronald _chew _with your mouth _closed_," Hermione shook her head at him. "And I'm fine. Nothing's the matter."

She understood that he meant well but...she didn't want to tell him. Not to mention the fact that she couldn't.

"Hermione, we just worried," Harry explained hastily. "I mean you keep running off to do homework-"

"Harry it's our N.E.W.T year. We came back here so we could finish school and take our exams. I don't know about you two, but this isn't something to be taken lightly," she recited. It was a slightly modified version of what she had told them yesterday, and two days before that, and the day before that. It was true, she definitely did care about N.E. but there was something she cared about more.

And he went by the name of Scorpius.

It was ridiculous. She had even resorted to asking Dumbledore for his name. Who he really was.

She remembered how that conversation ended. "Now Miss Granger you know I can't do that. If I did that I would have to let _him_ know who _you_ are." And that was all Hermione needed to hear.

She had been occupying herself by answering the regular letters to Hogwarts' Friend and burying herself in books and extra schoolwork.

"Hermione?" Harry asked bringing her out of her thoughts. "Is that all there is? Are you sure there isn't anything else bothering you?" Hermione looked at Harry's worried expression from across the table and dropped the piece of toast she was about to bite.

"Yes," Hermione insisted, "I'm sure. Now if you'll excuse me I think I'll just head to Potions now."

"But breakfast isn't over yet!"

"I'm aware of that Ronald," Hermione snapped and grabbed her things, leaving the Great Hall.

Sitting in Potions half an hour later Hermione sighed.

They were working on the Amortentia and Hermione had been stirring for awhile now.

Draco stood up, "You want a break?" he offered. "Let me take over."

Hermione shook her head, "It's fine. You were stirring for forty minutes. I've only done thirty."

Draco chuckled, "Hermione, ten minutes isn't that big a difference alright? Take a break." He put a hand on her arm to stop her stirring and took the spoon from her.

Hermione reluctantly sat down and rested her arm. Normally they would have charmed the spoon to stir by itself but in this stage of the potion it was crucial they keep it in perfect control.

Hermione and Draco had actually become fairly good, well, almost..._friends_, the past month.

"So," Draco kept his eyes on the potion, "what are you doing after class?"

Hermione smiled to herself as she pulled her Potions book onto her lap and began flipping to _Amortentia_. "I don't think I'm doing anything..." she remembered the letters to Hogwarts Friend and closed her eyes. "Well actually I do have _some_ homework. Why?"

"Homework?" Draco asked incredulously. "Hermione _what_ homework? Next month's?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. Just some...extra credit stuff," she supplied.

"Well, take a break," he told her, a hint of annoyance to his voice as he continued to stir the potion. "You have plans."

"Plans?"

"With me," he replied simply. "And don't tell me you have something to do. You've been taking my patrols too much. Tonight we're _both_ skipping."

"And who, may I ask, will be patrolling then?" Hermione looked up from the book at his smirking profile.

"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott, I got them to switch with us."

She was about to protest but sighed, "Fine."

"Well if it's that painful for you..."

"No, no. I need this. The day hasn't started off that well; I need something to look forward to," she said.

He smiled, a real smile, something Hermione had enjoyed seeing since they started talking. It was a nice change from the cruel smirks and sneers. Every time he smiled his used-to-be cold gray eyes seemed to light up and smile with him. Hermione loved that smile. And now even when he did smirk it was kindly, the kind of smirk a friend gives another when telling an inside joke, no longer insulting or superior.

"So what are we doing then?" Hermione asked curiously.

Draco grinned, still looking into the cauldron, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes I would."

"Well be in the common room at nine o'clock and you'll find out."

Hermione watched the clock tick. Draco had said to go down to the common room at _exactly _nine o'clock. It was eight fifty-six.

She pulled out a book and began to read hoping it would pass the time.

Eight fifty-seven...

Eight fifty-eight...

Eight fifty-nine...

Hermione got up and began counting the seconds as she waited at the top of the staircase.

Sixty seconds later she was casually walking down the stairs. Draco was standing by the fireplace staring at the watch on his wrist.

"Hey," Hermione smiled.

He looked up, "You're six minutes early."

"No I'm not."

He held out his wrist for her to see and sure enough it was only eight fifty-four.

"Oh, sorry my clock is six minutes fast," Hermione told him sheepishly.

Draco chuckled, "It's alright. Everything's ready anyway. But you should fix that clock."

"No, I have it six minutes fast on purpose," she explained. "That way I'll never be late."

Draco gave her an odd look but shrugged, "I'll be right back."

Hermione took a seat in front of the crackling fire and tucked her feet under herself, basking in the warmth.

A minute later she began to smell something...delicious.

She turned to see Draco coming down from his own staircase with a tray of cookies.

"Are those from the house elves?" Hermione asked.

Draco shook his head, "No, I baked them." He handed her one and she hesitantly bit into it.

It was glorious. As she bit into she realized they were really soft-and really good. The chocolate chips had melted and Hermione sighed as she tasted them.

"Okay, _what_ did you put in this cookie?"

Draco looked taken aback, " I thought we were past that. I wouldn't put anything in there-"

"No," Hermione swallowed, "of course were past that. I meant this is really good. What'd you use."

"Oh," Draco shrugged, "flour, chocolate, sugar, baking soda, vanilla, eggs."

"These are amazing."

Draco picked one up off the tray as well and began to eat.

"I still can't believe you baked these," Hermione commented.

"Hey, you can't tell a soul," Draco warned her. "I may love to bake but I am not...frilly."

Hermione laughed, "I won't tell anyone. And you don't tell anyone that I _can't_ bake."

"Something Granger _can't_ do? Well this is interesting."

Hermione frowned, "There's more than one thing I can't do," she told him, "I'm not perfect."

"I'd say you're pretty damn close," Draco remarked.

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know. I guess I try to be but, it's not possible. Sometimes it's bothersome when believe I am."

Draco looked at her. And for a moment Hermione wasn't thinking a thing, she was just staring into his light blue-gray eyes.

Draco reached over and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and then slowly they were moving closer, and closer.

Just as Hermione's eyes fluttered closed and Draco's lips were millimetres away from her own the door burst open.

And there stood Harry and Ron, bent over the map. "There!" Ron pointed and Hermione instinctively jumped back, putting some distance between her and Draco. "What did he do Hermione? I'll kill him!"

Hermione put her face in her hands and shook her head, a blush slowly creeping onto her cheeks.

"Nothing Ronald," she said.

Draco got up from the couch, "Weasley, Potter, what the hell are you doing in my common room?" he asked calmly.

Harry and Ron ignored him and they both went over to Hermione.

"Guys!" Hermione yelled as they began to poke and prod her for answers. They both stopped and looked at her expectantly. "Leave. Please? Honestly, I'm okay. Draco didn't do anything to me."

Draco? Both boys turned to face the blonde with raised eyebrows. Draco shrugged, "You blokes want biscuits?"

At that Ron's eyes lit up as Draco held out the tray. "Wait," Ron pulled his own hand back, "Hermione are these safe?"

As Ron then devoured a cookie in two bites Hermione whispered to Draco. "Why are you feeding him? He's never going to leave now."

She realized she made Ron sound like some sort of animal and she smiled to herself. Draco stepped closer to her and spoke quietly into her ear, "Does that bother you Hermione? Was there something you wanted to finish?"


	7. Chapter 7

Draco grabbed his bag as went around the room trying to find his potions book. The night before had been really weird. After Harry and Ron finished most of the cookies he had baked for Hermione, they had refused to leave. They didn't trust him around Hermione and since there was no getting rid of him, there was no getting rid of the two of _them_ either.

Draco sighed. He had also come really close to kissing Hermione. Right before the two idiots came bumbling in. He wasn't quite sure why he wanted to kiss her anyway. She had become a really good...friend and he enjoyed having her around. Someone to talk to.

There were times when he would be talking to Hermione though and his mind slowly drifted back to writing to Mya. She had even called herself his friend. But it was a lie. At first, Draco had really missed writing to Mya. Every time he got one of her letters he wanted to reply, but he wouldn't. He hated to admit it but...he had trusted her. He had whole-hearted, fully, _completely_ trusted her.

He had no idea why, but he had kept her letters too. Just to remind himself.

Draco finally found the book under some parchment on his desk, grabbed it, shoved it inside his bag, and ran down to the common room. Then he went straight out the portrait hole and to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

"Okay class," Slughorn announced, "today is your last day. You are to finish the Amortentia potion. By the end of this class I expect a vial from each pair."

Everyone nodded and got to work.

"Sorry about yesterday," Hermione said softly as she looked into the cauldron trying to decide if it was the right colour.

Draco shrugged, "It's alright."

Hermione picked up the potions book and looked over the list, finding the last ingredient she asked Draco to add it in.

He did and the potion turned a more metallic pearl colour with steam swirling up from it. Draco stirred it a few times until it was perfect; he had begun to smell pine trees, something unidentifiable but warm, and quidditch pitch. He stepped back from the potion and immediately Hermione caught the scent and was drawn towards it. She moved closer to the cauldron until she was looking right into it. Draco quickly but the top on and Hermione was broken out of her trance.

"Hermione that's dangerous stuff," he teased.

Hermione smiled, "Sorry. It smells like books and parchment...freshly mowed grass."

Draco paused. Books, parchment, freshly mowed grass, books parchment, freshly mowed grass. It became a continuous loop through his mind as if it was trying to catch on to something. It wasn't coming to him though.

He filled the vial with their potion and gave it to Slughorn.

The rest of the day Draco couldn't stop thinking about Hermione, he felt there was something he was supposed to remember.

Then it was a few days later when he saw it. He had gone to find Hermione so they could leave for patrols. When he knocked on her door and she opened it, on her desk behind her was parchment.

Purple parchment. Just like Mya used to send him.

That night, after patrols he had gone back and read all of Mya's letters to himself. And three things stuck out.

Majority of the letters were written on purple parchment.

Mya couldn't bake to save her life.

Amortentia smelt like old books, new parchment, and freshly mowed grass to her.

And the conclusion? Hermione was Mya.

No, Draco told himself, that's ridiculous, she can't be. But a slight part of him really wanted her to be. There was some part of him that was hoping he was right. That everything was meant to turn out this way.

Hermione was his friend. Friends cared about each other right? Though he still wouldn't say it out loud, he did care about Hermione. Hermione cared about him. If Hermione was Mya then that meant Mya had probably cared about him too. There was a chance that it wasn't all because Dumbledore had given her the job to write to him. There was a chance she really wanted to. But there was also a chance she wouldn't write to _him_ anymore.

She hadn't written in weeks. Because Draco had told her not to.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Dear Mya,_**

**_Hey. I haven't written in awhile. Thought I'd send you a note._**

**_Scorpius_**

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Awhile? That's the understatement of the year. Congratulations. But I guess it has been awhile. If your idea of awhile is nearly two months. Wait. I guess that's a lie._

_Technically you wrote to me a couple weeks ago. But then again, that was only to tell me to stop writing. _

_I don't know what is with you anymore and you refuse to tell me. To be honest seeing your letter yesterday was amazing. I got it yesterday. It took me a whole day to decide whether or not I should reply. _

_You could ask anyone who knows me and I am not an indecisive person. Look at what you've done to me._

_Mya_

**_Dear Mya,_**

**_I'm sorry. Alright? I'm telling you I'm sorry and I mean it. _**

**_You could ask anyone who knows me and I am not a person who apologizes. Look at what you've done to me._**

**_Seeing your reply...Merlin I've missed that feeling._**

**_Missed you,_**

**_Scorpius_**

_Scorpius,_

_So why the hell did you stop writing to me? _

_Mya_

**_Dear Mya,_**

**_Can't you just accept the apology? Look I'm trying here. I only stopped writing because...well why the hell did you have to go and ask about everything?_**

**_You want to know something? I lied. I did need a friend. _**

**_I'm sorry I stopped writing._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Scorpius_**

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Alright. Fine. But I just have to ask. What exactly did I do that made you stop writing? I mean, I know I asked something that must be personal, but is that really why you were upset?_

_Don't try to tell me you weren't._

_Sincerely,_

_Mya_

**_Dear Mya,_**

**_I thought you didn't care. I thought you were just working for Dumbledore. Trying to get under my skin and find out what was wrong with me. I thought you were trying to figure it all out so you could take control._**

**_Like you said earlier, manipulate me. Get as close as you can and then use it against me._**

**_I don't know if you realized this but, I trusted you. I mean I trust you._**

**_Forgive me?_**

**_Scorpius_**

_Dear Scorpius,_

_It's okay. I'm happy you're writing to me again. _

_But you know, next time, can you just tell me why you're pissed so that I don't have to guess. It would really make things easier._

_Well I'm happy everything is out in the open now._

_Love,_

_Mya_

**_Dear Mya,_**

**_Well, there is...one more thing. See, I know who you are. _**

**_I haven't told anyone. _**

**_Are things still okay between us?_**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Scorpius_**

_Dear Scorpius,_

_You know who I am?_

_Mya _

_**A/N: Big chapter. Please review** _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dear Mya,**_

_**Yes. I know who you are. Are you angry?**_

_**Scorpius**_

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Angry? No. Surprised and disappointed? Yes. Well maybe that's a lie. I might be a tad angry._

_I'm just curious, what did you do? Follow the owls? Dumbledore said that you couldn't but...oh never mind. Were you trying to figure it out?_

_Mya_

_**Dear Mya,**_

_**Not trying. Just happened to figure it out. Look, I'm sorry. I'm not telling anyone. I'd offer to tell you who I am, except I don't really want to. I don't think I want you to know yet.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Scorpius**_

_Hello Scorpius,_

_It's okay. I think I'll have more fun trying to figure it out on my own anyway. Thank you for not telling anyone._

_I guess the whole thing would have ended at one point or another. I always picture myself meeting you in person. Though I probably have seen you around, I just don't know it. But when I picture actually talking in person there's no face. I just see me, and I know there's someone else there, sitting with me and talking. I know it's you._

_Are you upset I ended up being just regular me?_

_With love,_

_Mya_

_**Listen Mya,**_

_**Two things. One, how could I be upset?**_

_**And two, regular you? Is this some sort of test to see if I'm bluffing or not? I'd say you're anything but regular.**_

_**Scorpius**_

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Well maybe it was a test. Maybe I meant it. But you have to admit, I have reason to think you're bluffing. If you know who I am why do you continue to write to 'Mya' why not use my real name?_

_I still don't have much of an idea as to who you are. My friends are starting to get really peeved that when I sit in the Great Hall and they talk to me I'm too busy looking around._

_Love,_

_Mya_

_**Mya,**_

_**My father is...gone. My mother is insane. I don't really have a family and I can't say I like any of my 'friends' very much. **_

_**I don't talk to anyone because I don't like anyone. Deep down I have an aching feeling that I don't even like myself as much as I thought I did. I feel like something big has been taken from me. Or maybe it wasn't even there to begin with. I just chose to ignore the empty spot where it should be and filled it with superficial things. They never quite fit right.**_

_**I've done terrible things I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for. I ruined my own life.**_

_**My childhood was screwed up by my damn awful parents and I'll never get it back. **_

_**I'm cold, and distant, and don't care about anyone, or anything. **_

_**Scorpius**_

_**Mya I wrote this awhile ago. Awhile being several months. I never sent it though. Like you said, I was afraid. Excluding the fact that my father is still gone, (though he can rot in hell. I never want to see him again)and my mother has yet to regain her sanity. I think everything is alright now. I have someone I talk to and that aching feeling was either self-pity or cold-hearted and loneliness. Either way, it's gone.**_

_**You close yourself in so you feel alone, but really, you're not alone you just refuse to acknowledge the people around you.**_

_**Thanks Mya,**_

_**Scorpius**_

_**P.S. Mya and your name have some similarity to each other. **_

_Dear Scorpius,_

_You quoted me. That letter was strong. Everything about it._

_So I went back and read each letter you sent me over again. And I've only narrowed it down a bit. I know you are in your seventh year. I suppose you could still be either eighteen or seventeen 're not in Gryffindor. You either used to be a very sour Ravenclaw or a Slytherin. I don't think you're in Hufflepuff though. You're definitely male. And I'm guessing you're on a quidditch team._

_There are six boys on the Slytherin team and five on the Ravenclaw. _

_I've narrowed it down to four who you might be._

_Love,_

_Mya_

_**Dear Mya,**_

_**Alright tell me as soon as you figure it out.**_

_**Scorpius**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hermione looked around the Great Hall. It couldn't possibly be Chambers could it? She had gone from four possibilities to two. Although those were the only ones who were most likely. Technically it could be anyone in Hogwarts. Scorpius always could have lied.

Her eyes wandered over to the Slytherin table. She had considered him but she wasn't so sure. Draco caught her staring and gave her an uncertain smile. When Hermione didn't return the smile a look of concern crossed his features. Hermione hadn't spoken to Draco for a couple of days now. Or more like he hadn't spoken to her.

Hermione wasn't quite sure what was wrong but she figured it was Draco. He needed his space.

She smiled weakly back at him and slowly Draco rose from his seat and gave her a pointed look before striding towards the doors and leaving the Great Hall.

Hermione followed him out ignoring Ron, Harry, and Ginny's questions of where she was going. She went through the doors and out into the corridor and tried to decide which way Draco would have gone.

However she needn't worry very long since Draco pushed off the wall he had been leaning against and went to stand in front of her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"I don't believe that for a second."

"I-I don't really care." Hermione went to walk past him and skip his interrogation when he stopped her lightly grabbing a hold of her wrist. She easily could have pulled away, but she didn't. Draco stepped closer to her.

Softly he spoke, "Hermione what's on your mind?"

Hermione began to feel nervous, being that close to him. She kept losing her train of thought and was unable to let anything process completely, her gaze continuing to flick between his stormy grey eyes and the floor. The one thought that slowly overcame her mind was when she almost kissed Draco that night. And how upset and disappointed she had been that Harry had used his map to find her.

All of that was broken as the first bell for classes rang as a warning and students immediately started flooding out of the Great Hall, loudly chattering. Hermione pulled her wrist out from Draco's hand, "I'm going to be late for class."

"Who cares?"

"I do," she lied, because for once she would have rather stayed there with him.

"Fine," he bent and kissed her forehead. "But you'll tell me later."

**A/N: Okay I know it's a slow chapter. But I hope the story is going okay for you all to read. For Bernadette Too Lazy To Login I hope this chapter was posted fast enough and you...don't hate me.**

**Anyways thanks for reading,**

**Scarlett**


	9. Chapter 9

_Dear Draco,_

_Guess what?_

_Mya_

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**You figured it out.**_

_**Scorpius **_

_Dear Draco,_

_You're good at guessing._

_Hermione_

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**I like being able to write your name. I never expected to be glad when you figured it out. It took you long enough. **_

_**I need to talk to you though. After dinner meet me by the lake. **_

_**Draco**_

_**

* * *

**_

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair after sending the letter off.

She had figured it out.

Draco couldn't get it out of his head. Actually he couldn't get _her_ out of his head.

Or her letters for that matter. He felt obsessed. As if he _needed _those letters. And he needed her. Just like she had said.

Because everyone needs a friend.

Draco took a deep breath as he headed outside and towards the lake. Dinner was probably ended as he walked farther away from the doors but he wanted to get to the lake first.

It was odd. He had known who Mya was for awhile now, but he was never this anxious around Hermione. It was as if her knowing who he was changed everything. He could no longer think about meeting Mya/Hermione in person and revealing his identity because she already knew now.

"Hi Draco," Draco's head snapped up to meet the chocolate brown eyes of Hermione Granger.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with an amused smile.

"Meeting you," she answered simply, "I had gone for a walk and then realized I might as well just hang around here until you arrived."

Draco nodded. "How'd you figure it out?"

"You mean that it was you?"

Again he nodded and stepped closer to her. he took her hand and led her over to beech tree. They both sat down under it. Hermione looked at Draco for a second the moved to the other side of the tree, the trunk separating the backs.

"Where are you going?" Draco leaned around the tree and gave her a questioning look.

"It just makes this easier."

Draco went back around and sat down again.

"Well?"

"Right. Well I used the quidditch hint first and I knew from your personality and Gryffindor comment you were either a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin. I looked those quidditch teams and eliminated the ones I knew couldn't possibly be you from...well their years and level of intelligence," Draco listened as she inhaled, "and well from there it was just...wishful thinking I guess. And in the end I was pretty certain. It was you." He waited and finally she spoke again, "And you figured me out from the Amortentia and...?"

Draco chuckled, "You can't bake to save your life. And you own purple parchment."

"Oh," he could hear the smile in her voice, "I can't believe I missed that. And don't judge me, where did you learn to bake?"

"I spent my summers at the manor alone. I used to hang out in the kitchen with the house elves," he explained.

"House elves?"

Draco closed his eyes, "Calm down. My father may not have treated them right but trust me, they were good company to me." A moment of silence passed between them before Draco broke the silence, "Hermione you said it was 'wishful thinking' when you guessed who I was."

"Yes, because it was," she said softly, yet loud enough that Draco could still hear her. "I had narrowed it down but, I was hoping it was you."

Draco opened his eyes, then closed them again remembering her couldn't see her expression anyway. What did it matter if his eyes were open or not? "Why?"

"Well because then it would be perfect. My best friend would be my other best friend as well."

"You better be talking about 'Scorpius' me and not Potter or Weasley," Draco told her.

"I'm talking about you," Hermione confirmed. "You know I can't believe I didn't realize it earlier. I mean Scorpius and Draco. That letter about your parents..." she trailed off and Draco breathed in.

"Hermione it's okay. Honestly I don't give a damn about either one of them anymore."

"I kept all of your letters," she said suddenly. "Tell me if this sounds a bit...odd but I've reread them. Here."

She slid a stack of neatly folded letters tied with a deep blue ribbon around the trunk of the tree. "I kept your letters too. Maybe not quite as organized but..."

Hermione laughed and Draco relished the sound.

Draco slid them back to her, "Keep them."

"You don't want them?"

"I sent them to you didn't I?" he asked. "Besides if I take these I'd have to give you yours back as well and frankly, I don't want to."

"Alright then," Hermione took the stack back.

"You know something Hermione?"

"What?"

Draco got up, "I'm tired of not being able to see your face." He walked around to the tree and held out his hand for her to take. She did and he led her back towards the castle.

They walked around the grounds for another hour talking. About everything.

Draco watched as Hermione shivered. "We should go back inside," he told her pulling her towards the entrance.

"No," she shook her head, "it's nicer out here."

"Hermione you're getting cold," he touched the back of his hand to her rosy cheeks and gave her a pointed look, "don't try and tell me otherwise."

"Fine."

They walked back to the Head's dorm and Draco gave the password and they stepped inside. "Well goodnight," Hermione headed up her staircase and Draco paused on his way towards his.

He walked over to the bottom of the opposite staircase and went up knocking on Hermione's door, "Wait. Hermione?"

"Hang on," she called. "Changing."

He waited and she opened the door a second later.

Without even thinking about it Draco leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

Hermione stood there in shock. Draco brought his left hand up to rest on the side of her face and the other rested on her hip.

As the shock wore off Hermione pulled Draco closer, putting her hands on his waist. His lips began to move against hers and his tongue slowly swiped across her bottom lip parting her lips so he could gain entrance. As he deepened the kiss he moved his hand from her hip up, slipping under her camisole and resting on the soft, warm skin between the curve of her waist and her hip.

Hermione brought one hand up and began to run it through Draco's hair. She finally broke the kiss to catch her breath and Draco stepped back as well.

He ran a hand over the top of his hair, smoothing it down, "Goodnight, Hermione." He placed one last kiss on her lips briefly before going back down the staircase and into his own room.

He sat down and put his head in his hands.

He couldn't believe what he had just done.

**A/N: Please review. I'm almost at 100 I never thought this story would get that many. **

**I'd appreciate your feedback as well. Honestly someone who says 'I didn't like this chapter. the story seems to be moving too fast,' is easier to work with than, 'I liked this. Update soon.'**

**So please, say what you think as long as it's honest.**

**Also I don't know if any of you were readers of my other story I'm Sorry I love You/ She Loves Me She Loves Me Not since this is a different pairing but just a note that that story has been reposted.**

**~Scarlett**


	10. Chapter 10

Draco couldn't sleep. He had just ruined it all. Everything he and Hermione/Scorpius and Mya had built up over the past few months was going to come crashing down. He was supposed to be a friend to her.

Hermione sighed as she rolled over in bed. She continued to think about what had just happened and relived the moment over and over again. The feeling of his hands pulling her closer. His soft lips pressed firmly against hers.

Her lips tingled as though it was mere seconds ago they had whispered goodnight.

She closed her eyes, telling herself she needed to go to sleep. Her mind needed to shut down and rest. But then somehow the thought of Draco would worm it's way back in and it started all over again.

She sat up in and leaned back against the headboard, cursing to herself. She reached over to her nightstand and opened the drawer pulling out the stationary set.

_Dear Draco,_

_I hope I'm not waking you. I can't sleep. And it's entirely your fault you know._

_Hermione_

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**Actually I don't know. **_

_**Draco**_

_Dear Draco,_

_What does this mean? For you and me?_

_Hermione_

_**Well,**_

_**I was hoping this meant it something for **__**us**__**.**_

_**Hermione I love you. And I'm sorry if this ruins our friendship, but I can't stand it anymore.**_

_**Draco**_

_Dear Draco,_

_This doesn't ruin our friendship. It just makes us more than friends. Everything we have now will still be there._

_I just need to know that you're serious about this. Do you want to come in here and talk in person? This seems a little ridiculous knowing you're actually down the hall from me._

_I love you too,_

_Hermione_

'_**Mione,**_

_**Of course I'm serious about this. I want to be with you. I can't believe you'd even consider anything different. Hermione if there's one thing I can promise you it's that I really do care about. I don't ever intend on hurting you.**_

_**And 'Mione? Are you insane? Go to your room? Yeah that's a good idea. If you're still wearing what I last saw you in, I'm not going to your room. Are you trying to kill me?**_

_**Sorry,**_

_**Draco**_

_Draco,_

_Please Draco? I can't sleep._

_And thanks. Who knew Draco Malfoy could be so sweet?_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_**Now that's just cruel.**_

After receiving Draco's last note Hermione laughed. Not being able to find her robe she pulled an extra blanket from her trunk and wrapped it around her shoulders. She padded out and down the corridor between Draco and her rooms.

She knocked on his door and waited patiently. A minute later it was opened by a pained Draco.

He shook his head at her then picked her up and dropped her on his bed. "No, I don't plan on that," he told her running a hand over his hair. "Even though you're deviously tempting me," he muttered. He took a pillow off the bed a pointed his wand at it to enlarge it.

"What are you doing?" Hermione laughed.

"Making myself a bed. What does it _look_ like I'm doing?" Draco asked exasperated.

Hermione made herself comfortable on top of the comforters, still wrapped in the blanket, "Oh, okay." The hint of disappointment in her voice was evident and Draco glanced over at her shaking his head. He stripped down to his boxers, how he usually slept, before deciding it was a better idea to find a pair of pyjama pants and a t-shirt.

Hermione couldn't help but stare a little at his broad chest and toned muscles. Even in the dark she could see the defined quidditch sculpted muscles. Draco looked at her and smirked, "Would you prefer that I stay like this?"

She blushed and shook her head, "No, no, you put your pj's on."

Draco pulled a pair of comfortable, blue, drawstring pants from the drawer and pulled them on then slipped into a white t-shirt.

Hermione fidgeted with a frayed edge on the blanket and draco set up his bed on the floor. Then took a running jump and landed beside her on the bed, his hands behind his head and his ankles crossed. He turned his head to look at her, "Goodnight darling," he grinned.

He propped himself up on one elbow bringing them only millimetres apart. His warm tickled her face and he shifted so his lips were lightly touching hers. So lightly that she couldn't even tell if it was real or if she was making it up. Hermione smiled against his lips before reaching up and pulling his face closer to hers, firmly pressing her lips to his.

She pulled back, letting her eyes stay shut she placed her arm across his waist and pulled herself closer to him. She snuggled into his side and rested her head on his chest.

"I take it I won't be sleeping on the floor."

"Mhm," she mumured to his neck.

"Alright, we'll just sleep here."

Another hum from Hermione affirmed his guess and he slipped his arm around Hermione's back, relaxing. Draco was never really the..._snuggling_ kind but Hermione just seemed to _fit_ with him. She felt warm against his side even through the soft blanket between them.

Hermione could feel his heartbeat against the palm of her hand and she could hear his even breathing.

Two months ago she would have never pictured this. She would have laughed if anyone suggested she and Draco as a couple. But now it was a reality. She opened her eyes trying to ignore the tired sting. She didn't want to sleep. She wanted to stay awake and enjoy her new reality. She wanted to make sure everything she was experiencing was real. She needed to Draco to be real. _This _Draco to be real. She felt like by closing her eyes she was running the risk of waking up and everything she could feel right now, everything she had in _that moment_, dissapearing.

She sighed and Draco opened his eyes to look down at her, "Hermione, sweetheart, close your eyes. Go to sleep," he whispered in the darkness.

Hermione slid her hand across his chest to rest her cheek on it, "You sleep. I'm quite content awake," she mumbled.

"Sleep," he grumbled back.

"No," she protested.

She tucked a curl behind her ear and twirled it on his finger absentmindedly. "You need to sleep. Close your eyes."

"Fine. But i'm not sleeping. I'm not tired."

"You're being childish. You need to rest."

"Don't call me childish. I don't want to sleep."

"You don't want to sleep?" he repeated incredulously. "Yeah. That's not childish."

He listened for her retort but it never came. "You can't even open your eyes," he teased. Another pause of silence. "You're not even awake."

He took a deep breath, "Alright then. Good night."

**A/N: Okay, I know I know, I was at a dead end with the chapter and this is all I could do. I also started a new Dramione called So This is Christmas so if you'd like to check that out I'd appreciate it.**

**Well thanks for reading. Please review. And thank you so much for getting me to my 100. Big thanks to all of you. Especially mypurpledawn. You sent the 100th.**

**You all are amazing.**

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


End file.
